To Sing a Euphonious Melody
by SomberLuminosity
Summary: After the horrific death toll of her people, Hylia sacrificed her immortal form for a greater cause. However, with years of reoccurring failure, the risk of war lingers yet between the humans and the demon realm. To add to the threat, the crafty delegate and sword of the demon king is relentless in his pursuit of the hero. Torn between moral, Link is at a crossroad of good or evil.
1. The Rose

**A/N: I reedited this chapter so that it matches the context of the following chapters. The "humorous" aspect has been removed, and hopefully the characters sound more true to self.**

**Brief summary: The demons are plotting for a full out war against the humans, unless they are willing to agree to their terms for settling peace. However, doing so would require more than just an alliance between the two, and Hylia's mortal is well aware of this. As per usual, Link is sent out to try and stop the demons before the brutal assault can encompass. He will not only strive to accomplish the mission the Goddess reborn has sent him on. As current, governing ruler of the demon realm, the demon lord is also wary of the hero's journey. With his persuasive measures, he will do anything in his power to get Link to side with him, even if that means taking away things very close to the young male. However, the hero will come to find that not everything is as it seems...especially when it comes to the lying tongue of Ghirahim.**

**This fic is broadened to most of the Zelda universes out there; as of such, expect to see many characters that were not included in the game Skyward Sword. Also, this will be a MidnaxLink pairing, as well as some PipitxMidna, PipitxKarane, slight ZeLink...and _maybe_ a bit of GhirahimxLink. Nothing that would make it M rated. **

**Before we begin, I would love to thank the wonderful SkywardDiamond for stepping in, and helping this story along its merry way. Thank you so much Sky! I LOVES YOU! I know you must grow tired at times of the numerous errors which slip into each ch. I appreciate you taking the time to correct each and every one. **

**FYI to all my readers- I usually stick a little update notice on my profile when I have or will post a new chapter. It's sad to say that I think my profile gets faster updates than this here fic. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. **

* * *

The Rose

His exposure was lost to the solitude of the green foliage. He materialized from the shadows, wary of his movements, as though a single breath would alert the unwelcome being's approach. A tentative, white boot graced the harshness of morning sunlight. Its counterpart soon followed, carrying a slender body with it.

Faron Woods was unusually quiet today, much to his surprise. But the otherwise nonchalant difference did not slip by him, unguarded.

_Too quiet_, he thought to himself.

The disruptive silence immediately drew his attention. Something or _someone _was also awakening to the new day with the scent of life in his nostrils.

The air shifted, almost as if in agreement to the looming, deaf woods. Eyes became narrowed, a hand subconsciously tracing the royal belt adorning his waist. His fingers danced over the luminous jewel on his hip, the epitome of a connection shattered, but not lost.

_A sword doth not a sovereign make,_ he mused quietly to himself, hands folding tightly behind his back. The words last shared with his master had been...enlightening, to say the least. Truthfully, he had felt the bridled wrath from so long ago begin to overflow as it trickled down from a rim of restraint. The rage was finally evolving from a hatred that never fosook the king's heart. And being the demon's delegate, Ghirahim was subject to it all.

The crimson gem pulsed with an ethereal glow. The demon king called for his servant's presence.

The pale skinned demon released a slightly irritated sigh inwardly. It appeared that his own plans would have to be temporarily set aside.

He closed his eyes, and breathed in a scent of the refreshing air. It promised nothing, just as the insolent pests of the surface did. But soon...soon they woud be on their knees, begging for the day of judgment which would end their petty lives. If only they would meet with his straightforward requests. His own race wouldn't have to jeopardize themselves in a formidable war.

Bloodshed was partial to the demon lord's liking; he was aware of this. However, he did not favor another demon's blood as it shared the same origins with his. It was only by the Goddess herself and her people that he could indulge himself properly.

The hero was well acquainted with this disturbing, natural obssession of the demon.

The wind gently caressed the blood red mantle the entity bore on firm shouldes, stirring it gently in the breeze. The sun caught a glimpse of the turquoise, diamond earring that hung from a pointed, right ear, causing a brief glimmer of light to reflect from its smooth surface.

A flicker of a smile tugged on white lips. Memories flew through his mind's eye in relation to the green clad warrior.

An exquisite character that boy possessed. His determination was uncanny, but his blood was what drove the demon near mad with lust. However, their last encounter had hardly stanched his thirst to drive the human to the brink of death. He wanted to drown the sky child in his very own blood. The sinful craving that the demon lord garnered from the human's suffering was absolutely titillating.

He reflected on what had transpired upon their little tousle in the Skyview temple. How far the hero had come since that day...

The Skyloftian had shown a surprising amount of valor during their first battle. It was...cute the way he had tried to shakily stand on his feet. His efforts had been met in vain, though, as the demon exerted the slightest bit of pressure into his ribs. His polished rapier had gracefully slid into the side of his stomach, lapping up the blood that poured from the delicate wound cut into his body.

Even the sky child's breathing had been erotic. As the light had dimmed from those pale, blue eyes, the demon had then taken his leave. In all honesty, he had lingered between the borders of reality and imagination as he watched the hero _crawl _to his discarded pouches along the wall of the room. A feeble hand had fumbed around the interior before extracting a bottled potion of sorts.

In the midst of all this, Ghirahim's magic had served as a veil of protection from those vigil eyes. It was until the hero was wavering back on his own two boots that the demon fully teleported away. Their next meeting was imminent, he could sense it. That oh-so taunting thread of fate had wound around both of them so tightly, it was nearly visible. He could sense the tie between them becoming tighter. It was only a matter of time before fate crossed their two parallel lives.

And cross they did. The second and third times were both left in the air, the possibilities of what could have happened weighing heavily in the balance between them. Ghirahim could sense the hero was being drawn to him. Only time stood in the way now.

Turning back to where he had materialized from, the demon raised his hand in a snap. With the echo of two fingers readying to grace each other, he halted all movement at the voice of the wind.

His head cocked ever so curiously to the side, immortal ears zoning in on a sound that would be lost to any human.

A chiming array of scattered diamonds took the demon's place. The wind whistled as it blew by, almost as if it was soaring to a certain destination in the illuding Faron woods.

...

Link plucked the strings of the harp with mindless effort. Finding such peace on the surface was a rarity, and the Skyloftian was cherishing the moment as much as he could. The Goddess sword lay placidly on the plush grass next to him; little could be said about the spirit residing within the blade.

As he had quickly adapted to from the start of his mission, Link ignored the negative vibes drifting like a fog from the blade. He already knew the cause of the sword spirit's disapproval, and it wasn't from lack of refilled heart potions.

Pausing briefly, Link made a mental note to remind himself to restock upon his arrival in Skyloft. He didn't need to further invigorate the already elongated lecture that was bound to vere his way from his flustered companion.

He smiled at the thought of her reprimanding him in that whimsical, monotone voice of hers.

Closing his tired eyes, Link resumed his graceful rendition of the Ballad of the Goddess, reducing his soft voice to a gentle hum. The woods were _so beautiful _this time of day. The Skyloftian was not known for a tendency of greeting the morning's sunrise. However, sleep had become a rarity ever since the start of his journey. It was a gift to be able to fall asleep on the cruel, unforgiving ground of the surface. But oftentimes, with sleep came nightmares.

Link knew full well that he needed to recover his rest up in his home above the clouds, even if that meant certain dreams would plague his mind. His body was absolutely worn out from the lack of proper care. A full eight hours behind closed eyelids sounded enticing. In reality, he was aware of the depleting stock in his pouch. The call of Skyloft tugged at Link's heartstrings, but for now, he could only sit idle amidst the green vegetation. It was all his blistered feet would allow.

As Link neared the finale of the song, a delicate brush of what resembled velvet slid alongside his face. It fell with a _plop_ in his lap. Instinct naturally stepped in, and the hero couldn't help but flinch and shy away from the unexpected touch. Blue eyes blinked down, confused, at the solitary, white rose now lying innocently on cream colored pants.

Zelda's harp was slowly set down on the opposite side of the Goddess sword. Bewilderment coated Link's face. He reached forward cautiously as he wrapped his fingers around the stem of the beautiful flower. His thumb slid over one of the petals. It was one of the most fragile, but soft materials he had ever caressed, the rose bending at the slightest touch.

He hesitantly buried his nose in the flower. His eyes shut immediately at the whiff of home. The essence of this rose smelled remarkably like Zelda, almost in comparison to the sailcloth she had worn and given him that one day.

Link breathed in heavily, immediately missing his friend's embrace. Then, just as swiftly as it had come, the scent was gone. Replaced with something more heavy, the rose gave off the fragrance of an earthen odor. In fact, it almost smelled like...

Gasping, Link's blue orbs flung open wide. He stared, slack jawed, as the pristine whiteness of the rose faded to a deep, rich black. The stubs on the stem of the rose morphed into full grown needles, pricking one of his fingers.

He gaped at the sudden transformation, the hand holding the delicate petals now frozen. Only did reality hit him when the flower disintegrated into a flourish of shadowy diamonds.

Eyes wide with fear of the known, he stayed in place. His mind screamed at him to move, but his arms remained locked, fingers grasping air. A nearby chuckle blew into his pointed ears. A heavy breath seemed to trickle down the right side of his neck.

Link jumped up, sword in hand, legs cramping slightly from resting, and heart pounding viciously. He backed away from the one he could sense, and his blue pupils dashed this way and that, as if he would be able to see his tormentor.

...

He observed in amusement as the boy suddenly darted to his feet, eyes wide. The blond held his sword in hand, several paces away, searching vainly for the single deliverer of the rose; the _only _one who could have pulled such a trick as this. The demon merely giggled to himself as he drifted his presence from the flustered youth.

Yes, he definitely was going to enjoy taming the sky child.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are deeply appreciated. Also, special thanks to all the readers who already have! Love you all.**


	2. A Thread Unfolds

**This chapter has been edited.**

* * *

A Thread Unfolds

The forest's trees swayed idly in the calming breeze. Rays of sunlight perforated through the living green of branches. Sporadic blemishes of gold adorned the overgrown grass. The flowers bobbed peacefully in the wind, and all beings of life basked in the warmth the sun had to offer.

It was a fairly mild day, with only a slight stirring of the breeze to interrupt the slow beginning of a carefree afternoon. The sanctuary of green was one where time had no meaning, troubles were misplaced or abandoned, and heaven shined its treasure of promise down on those clean of heart and devoid of evil.

The horizon just barely peeked through a rift in the trees. If one were to stand upon the great, withered viewing platform in the center of the haven and squint through the few holes amongst the crowded shrubbery, they would be able to make out the distinct partake where the sky and earth kissed. The clouds hung lazily over this divine ground, and the beaten path leading to the sacred was long forgotten.

However, the tranquility of Faron Woods went unbeknownst to one creature. The slow thump of well-worn shoes clomped along the forsaken dirt from millennia ago. Structures from a once magnificent era were fleetingly passed by as a weary traveler continued hesitantly to a goal not mindset. Unsteady breaths of queasiness permeated the air.

The human supposed that his always alert guard had faltered at one exhausting point in his life. Somewhere amidst his adventure, fatigue and stress had slipped past his defenses, if not but just for a few minutes. But the ataraxia of the woods had cunningly deceived him. Like a vafrous wolf, his well-hated enemy had punctured his sense of ease. A mere hand had laid hold of his comfort and snatched the desired relaxtion from the human.

Now derived of the last remnants of peace, Link was on edge. He had every right to be. The demon could appear at any moment to challenge the human's sanity. Link half expected his enemy to jump out of the evergreen camouflage and startle him.. The forest wasn't a refuge. It was a trap.

_A fickle one._

He paused midstride. The nerves of steel the hero had were being pushed beyond their limits. He began to have trouble deciphering what was real and what was delusionary. While his mind set to relax his current thought process and bring solace in the fact that he was alone, his heart stated otherwise. The composed beat of his life organ having long taken charge and vanished, Link was faced with a massive onslaught of heartache. He was near sure that any living being within the premises could hear the uncontrollable pounding in his chest.

_Never alone._

And it was just as so. It wouldn't be long before the flickering thoughts in his brain caught on and drove the hero mad. When they returned, there would be no escape. He would push himself beyond what the human body could endure, always running away, eyes repeatedly gazing over his shoulder.

The fact in itself was vexing. And as Link resumed his aimless wandering, he began to question if the goddess truly had made a mistake in picking her savior. The heroic perspective he'd once had on accomplishing his goal was being pushed further and further into the bowels of the demented.

_Stop it, just please make it stop._

With a groan, Link covered his face in his hands.

The footsteps took another pause. He glanced around warily, a shiver creeping up his spine. He didn't know how, but he could sense _him_. He could feel the lock of eyes peering through his head, permanently searing a hole into his brain. Their clever fingers poked and prodded with his senses, leaving Link's world a spinning rage. With a gasp, he lowered his hands to gape at the towering trees which were suddenly circling him. Seconds, minutes elapsed, and yet they enticingly drew closer to him, voices chiding his cowardliness.

The wind gusted past his ear. _"Sky child..."_

Without a second thought, Link took off. There was no alternative; he had to find a bird statue...had to get away from this craziness...had to find a shelter where no one could stare at him like an animal caged at a circus.

The soft pitter patter of leather grinding dirt broke the quiet. A flock of birds took flight from their perch as a flash of green sailed by. Link paid them no mind as he finally had a destination set. No matter what, his feet would not have a break until he was safely airborne well above the cloud cover that loomed tauntingly over him.

…

A winding smirk crept up his pale lips. The hero tumbled over his heels as he tried to scurry away from his own shadow. This sight he was quite familiar with as he observed above from wandering eyes, but the thrill of a ritual hunt began to fill his eager being once again. A comedy, yes, and he hadn't even begun the chase yet.

_Such as it is._

Black, endless depths watched the little man in green's every move. The swift pump of arms, legs swishing to and fro in a timed manner, feet tottering on the tips of leather as ground was covered. Blond hair peeked out from a taut cloth as the chartreuse material gave way more to the back of his head. Ghirahim vaguely pondered the boy's reaction if he were to slip his hand underneath the protection of the pointed hat and sweep his fingers across the blond tendrils.

There was no denying the fact that the demon had grown an obsession of sorts for the young heroes Hylia sent his way. If anything, he was indebted to her. The Goddess sent her chosen as a fledglings in a vulturous world. They were inexperienced–unfit–for such a task as undermining the surface, much less the demon realm. However, their access to the shadow world was immediate. As delegate to the demon king, Ghirahim was the one to intervene in the pleasantries of their dreams and stir an altogether nightmare before their very eyes. Of course, being _wonderfully_ obstinate as they all were, the demon had to take his time meticulously enticing and leading their thoughts along as ordered.

With pride tossed to the wind, they would beg in fervency. Surely, they hadn't come so far to only be met by the sting of death! And as charge of the demon realm, the dark lord cheerfully disposed of each and every despicable individual. Sometimes, when he was in a particularly generous mood, he would take his time in murdering a hero, allowing the ghastly figure in green to indulge in the extended presence of the demon.

_Green. How...fitting. Always a shade of verdant._

The Goddess was uncanny in her taste for the emerald guise and golden locks. Bright green and shaggy blond. The combination was inseperable. No harsh blue and smooth black. No vibrant scarlet and mousy brown. Not a twinge darker or lighter, but always the same shade and pallor. Clothing contrasted hair—always. It was like black and white. There was no grey to the hero. He was his own shadow.

However, there was one thing Hylia couldn't take from the heroes. One thing that separated them from each other.

Sharp hazel, courageous gold, kind turquoise. On rarer occasions: daring garnet, jaded amythest, or maybe a captivating twilight. No matter what the color, the humans varied in their unique eyes. Their pupils were never exactly the same. And as time aged on, the demon lord began to realize that each color defined that particular hero.

This millenia, the green male bore a shocking sapphire. The color itself wasn't the cause for astonishment. It was because of what lay nestled behind those wrathful orbs of blue. Defiance, stubborness, insolence, overconfidence—all were wrapped into one package that came in a disgraceful tunic and hat. How the grey entity loathed the boy's character! It was a thorn in his side, pushing farther and farther past the waning line of patience. Ghirahim was tolerant; one might argue that his reserved demeanor was what incited the brutal and slow hours of merciless torture.

Nevertheless, color was not what Ghirahim sought for in the chosen heroes. It really was no lie when one called Hylia a foul-mouthed witch. Her lips didn't pour out profanity, but they did stream forth lies. For generations, the sky realm had believed that their Goddess was watching over them with the promise of a new hero to lead the land. The pure entity did fulfill her oath, but that didn't mean she was not susceptible to her evil doppelganger.

There was something she had not granted her sword-wielding dogs in more years to count. Yes, she had carried out her "word of honor" that she gave to those foolish people of the sky, but she discreetly covered half of the truth with a lie. Thus, the increasing thirst for war stretched on over the millenia, until finally, the immortal had been forced to pardon the hero with the sacred treasure.

And now, the demon lord had his long awaited oppurtunity right in the palm of his hand.

He smirked in triumph. Hylia had tried to evade the inevitable, and because of that, her deceptive plan had been swept away. Right out from underneath her pretentious nose.

All joviality set aside, he hummed in thought. There was the concern of the youth progressing closer to his goal. The Goddess reborn would surely want to meet up with her hero soon. She would try to manipulate his warped thoughts even more by using that fake, hurting voice of hers. It was an old trick used countless of times, and ironically, it never got old.

As per usual, the demon king was up to par when it came to dealing with the mortal's intentions. His obedient realm was waiting for the command to strike. The final steps of preparation rested on the delegate's shoulders; it was his move that everone watched for in anticipation.

Two sides were at war for a human, and Ghirahim highly doubted that the walking prize even knew that the cause for panic was because of his existence. However, he was no fool. It wouldn't be long for his little mind caught on to what was at stake here. Already, the Goddess had lured in the hero with the false emotion of love. And the pitiful human was falling right for her.

Furious, absolutely outraged, and most certainly sick with anger, Ghirahim was positive that there were no rainbows currently in his heart. There was no doubting it- the goddess was playing the equivalent well, and he suspected that Her Grace had not fully laid down all her cards.

_Well then, my dear_, with a growl, Ghirahim narrowed his eyes down at the glowing object suspended tightly in his right fist.

_Two can play this game._

…

Exhaustion warred for dominance over his mind and body.

Ever since that unsettling incident in the clearing, he had been running nonstop. A quick glance skyward told him that dusk was nearing. He had yet to find a bird statue.

Surely there was some logical explanation for what had happened hours prior, right? This had to be some sick joke. And Link definitely was not laughing.

Another furtive glance was thrown over his shoulder as he continued to plummet through the forest. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. _If only…if only I hadn't dropped my guard. If only I had kept my sword at the ready. If only I had listened to Fi…_

_Fi!_ With a gasp, Link's eyes widened in panic. He prayed dearly that he hadn't left her behind. That would have been a waste of running, and she unquestionably would chew him out for it in her reprimanding, melodic tone. Not to mention that he would have to chance running into him again…

Hastily throwing caution to the wind, Link craned his neck over a padded shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his sword's handle glowing with an unworldly, teal light. The goddess had indeed been creative when she formed the sword spirit. The characteristically pale blue skin, the portrayal of silk on her flowing, clothed arms, the rippling velvet of her amethyst dress–all were combined into the holographic image she displayed when she magically spun out of his sword.

Link sighed in relative ease. Fi was his trusted friend, his sacred textbook full of knowledge, his beloved companion through the trials and obstacles thrown his way, and his light in a world so unorthodox and cold. She had been with him through the total expanse of his journey, comforting him in no other way his countless friends on Skyloft could have done.

With a growing pain in his chest, Link realized that he truly was homesick. He hadn't traveled to his home above the clouds for days. Having been cheated of his rendezvous with Zelda at the time gate, he had soon decided to traipse across the wilderness of the surface as opposed to shooting up into the sky to drop from one portal to another in the vast regions. His reasoning behind this had been to explore the land below, as he'd told his bewildered and somewhat impatient sword companion.

While his rationalizing had seemed supposedly ludicrous to the goddess' creation, his cheerfulness had rubbed off on her, or at least Link would like to think it had. Either way, her ceaseless, persistent inputs of advice to return to the sky had altogether stopped. Then again, he had been traveling for many a night. Perhaps she had just worn tired of constantly advising him. Link couldn't have been happier.

With an exception as of now. The hero never imagined he'd find himself running scared through the woods with no heed of direction whatsoever. His mind was in a frenzy, taking flight as one does with a Loftwing. His enemy was executing the mind games with such precision as they hit their desired mark.

With his brain on overload, Link hurriedly tripped over roots the size of pumpkins. He needed to find that bird statue; he wasn't sure how much longer his body could endure.

The _clunk thump thump_ of his footsteps reverberated throughout the hollow trunks of trees. His breath was now shallow gulps of air as his body pumped oxygen through his lungs. The weight on his chest had grown from an internal emotion to an aching pain. His back protested in short groans from being hunched over for so long. His feet were like deadweight. The bond on his back felt extraordinarily heavy.

"Can't…last much…lon-ger…" Link took another quick intake of air. With his lost sleep from trekking the past few nights, and overall exertion of rushing incessantly, the control he had on his body's functions was slipping. The fight to keep moving was slowly being driven down more and more as the urgent desires spurting from his exhausted muscles persisted. If only he had packed a stamina potion…

"Nah…would have…used it…al…ready. Need…more ex…ercise…" As much as he tried to keep a positive light about his overall dark situation, Link could feel his strength wane even more.

"I must find that statue…"

As if an answer to prayer, the trees opened up like a doorway to a clearing. There, amidst shrubbery at the base of the circular closing, stood a bird statue, untouched, and unnoticed for ages. With his final bursts of power, Link crossed the gap between him and the statue in a marathoner's sprint.

He cried out in anguish as a sharp, stabbing pain flooded his thigh.

A final leap brought him within touching distance of the statue. Using all effort, Link practically crushed the statue in a bone gripping hug. He cried deeply as his face buried itself in warm stone. The heat slowly traveled to the rest of his body as he slowly lifted his head from the bird carving, silent tears of pain trickling down his face.

_Divine Goddess…hear my prayer._

With a final and eternally grateful look at his long lost savior, Link felt himself whisked away into the sky.

…

The green clad knight wasn't sure how long he'd been skydiving, but a short _ping_ from his sword snapped him back to reality. With almost jerk-like moves, he thrust his two index fingers into his mouth and blew.

The sound of air gushing over his body nearly made Link shudder with relief. For a moment, he felt as though he were tumbling about heaven from cloud to cloud as he landed upon his Loftwing's broad back. With only a fraction of his brain processing what he was doing, he stroked the softness of the feathers on his bird's neck.

The large, crimson animal turned its neck to give its master a happy, but concerned caw. Link merely curled up into a ball on his stomach, face buried in a massive plumage of feathers. He inhaled deeply, catching a sweet drift of home.

As the pain finally caught up to his senses, the boy's vision faded into white, the rhythmic tone of the wind blowing against his ears. Before he fully passed out, he was almost sure that he heard a slight, urgent and anxious voice from behind the strap on his back.

The warm glow of the setting sun brought little solace to the hero as his body went limp from the excruciating agony.

…

He watched the hero ascend into the sky above the cloud barrier.

The little moans and cries of pain the child had distributed were music to his ears. Only one thing would surpass the undying love for Link's screams, and that was the shriek of torment the spirit maiden would deliver when her soul would be unmercifully ripped out of her rigid body.

Ghirahim shuddered with delight. He dreamed of the day when he could watch the sky child drown in a pool of his own blood. After he had broken him, tortured him, mutilated him beyond recognition, he would listen to the human's screams and cries for mercy. The hero was guilty of eluding the future, and he would pay dearly for it…

With a forlorn sigh, Ghirahim turned back around to the task set at hand. The strands of grass shooting up from the ground were choked of life as his feet stepped impassively. The earth shook with an unmistaken ire. Master was more than angry…

As two pristine, white feet settled at the rim of the massive cliff spiraling downwards, the ground eased slightly in its quake, if only to allow quick, straight-forward passage to the bottom of the chasm.

With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim brought himself next to the seal binding his master. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as the trembling altogether ceased. A wisp of smoke circled the demon until he felt his entire body transport to the blinding, holy realm.

He wasn't looking forward to this, but a failure in his wielder's demand was more than unacceptable. Failure meant weakness.

As his vision realigned to the brightness of the white continuum, he found himself facing his master's back. The Demon King stared out amongst the colorless perfection of the expanse, body ramrod with a sense of superiority.

While he was only here in spirit, the demon lord could still be exposed to the pain his king would most likely bestow upon him.

Cursing silently under his breath, he approached the dark being.


	3. Swiped Blades

***twiddles thumbs nervously* Hello all, again! Before you say it, yes I KNOW I'm indefinitely late with this update. I just got hit with a major case of writer's block, despite the fact that this was already written and just needed to be edited! I'm so sorry. Really, the only reason I was able to post today was because I got sick. So today, it was just me, the computer, and silence. Oh, and lots of tissues. *sneeze***

**With that said, I'd like to thank SkywardDiamond for beta-reading this chapter for me! THANKYOUSOMUCH! I LUV YA GURL! You are awesome. I wouldn't have been able to write this without your help. Ok, seriously, guys, believe me when I say her work is beyond professional. Go check out her stories _now_. You won't regret it.**

**For this chapter, I suppose I should alert you on a few things. For starters, I have decided to include various Zelda characters from nearly all worlds. So, heh, this isn't your typical SS plot. I will be somewhat following those guidelines, but my own additions are going to be made in this fic. Expect to see occasional OCs. Secondly, Pipit makes an entrance here. That's all I have to say on the matter. And lastly, Skyloft's Knight Academy has ranks. When you graduate senior year, you are considered a...senior. After that, each year your rank is moved up. So, say if someone became a senior class knight five years ago. That would make them a fourth year knight. Makes sense? In this case, considering Pipit's a year older than Link, he's a first year knight, as he became a senior last year.**

**I'll move this horrendously long information in my author's note to my profile eventually. Other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

Swiped Blades

Pipit brushed a hand through his tousled, brown hair.

"How you even get yourself into these complications**,** I'll never know."

He heaved a strained sigh as Midna plopped into a vacant, wooden seat next to his. With his eyes closed, Pipit leaned back. The two knights were presently sitting in chairs next to Link's hospital bed, or, in Pipit's words, **'**his temporary confinement**'**.

"I don't know whether to feel honored or disgusted by the fact that I'm the one always getting you out of trouble. Not to mention, you _still_ haven't told me where the blazes you disappeared to. Maybe I should start asking for a payment or somethin' instead of offering my services to you freely. A guy's gotta have some form of compensation. Not that I wouldn't help you in the first place, but…well, actually, come to think of it, I don't think I would. At least not anymore. I'm tired of people treating me like crap."

Pipit took in a long breath. "And I still want that beer you owe me from two weeks back."

With a worried expression beginning to form on her face, Midna peered at her friend out of the corner of her eye. She looked him up and down a moment. "You do realize that he can't hear a word you're saying right now…right?"

It seemed ages ago when they had rushed their friend to the Skyloft Knight Academy's infirmary**. **In reality, it had only been four hours. Pipit had been casually strolling the crowded streets of the village with his fellow companions, Rhys and Colin, when they had found the fallen Skyloftian in the middle of the plaza, unconscious. The trio had immediately hoisted him onto Pipit's bird and flew straightaway to the medical wing beside the Academy. Link's Loftwing was nowhere to be seen.

Word spread around Skyloft like wildfire, and it wasn't long before visitors started pouring in, Midna included. Multitudes of questions were asked by friends and local residents of the SKA**,** and were met with less than satisfactory answers.

Now that night had fallen, people were retiring for the night. The younger knights-in-training had withdrawn to their rooms, leaving Midna and Pipit the only two visitors left in the room.

A humorless chuckle escaped the brunet's mouth. "Yeah, yeah. I just…" Pipit gripped his hair. Fidgeting in his seat, he turned to face the slightly amused woman, lips curled up slightly in a pert smile. _And what a woman_, he couldn't help thinking, admiring her beautiful form.

She was a popular among the men, though she never entertained the mass of admirers that would stare after her like hungry vultures. The sleek shape of her perfect face, the curves that stood out enticingly, and the ginger locks that cascaded down her slim back were more than enough to attract men by the dozens - knights and citizens alike. Pipit was sure she probably had a few lady friends who looked up to her as though she were a goddess.

He sighed deeply as his gaze flicked to the orange bundle that often draped her shoulders. As of now, the strands of hair had been pulled into a casual ponytail. Her cinnamon eyes were very striking, especially at night when the moon cast a perfect replica into her burning gaze. And those luscious lips. Pipit briefly wondered if they had ever intertwined with another man's…

_Whoa there! Bad Pipit! Don't go thinking those thoughts on someone else's girl!_

His guilty conscience conflicted with his usual crass nature. _Well…_ Tired pupils flashed in slight elatedness. _She's not _exactly _hooked up with __anyone__ currently._

Shaking his head free of the insalubrious thoughts that were sure to invade his mind at any given moment, he cleared his throat.

"Uuuhh, it's nothing personal."

With a cock of her head, Midna gaped at him. "'It's nothing personal'? Really, Pipit? What kind of an answer is that?"

The knight turned his gaze away from her. He swallowed the enormous lump that had unexpectedly appeared in his throat. It was suddenly hard to breathe in the room, he realized.

"An honest one."

He felt her eyes study him closely, as if she were scrutinizing a rare species. The space in the small hospital room was becoming maddeningly claustrophobic. His hands twitched nervously, and just the chime of her voice made his pants feel tight…

_Well, aren't _I_ the lucky one_, Pipit thought sarcastically as he glared across the room.

"Hmph**." **She sniffed.** "**Well, I suppose we could all use a drink right now. Too bad it isn't Friday. I still have loads of work to do, not to mention training. You'd think the teachers of SKA would be a _little_ lenient to us for watching over our best friend. It's like they have no respect or something. I think that they are a bunch of- Hey! Where're you going?"

During her little tirade, Pipit had taken it upon himself to rise from his chair and make his way to the door. He paused at Midna's singsong voice.

"Um…I'll only be a sec, Mid. Gotta go take care of something. Be back in a jiffy!"

With that, he rushed out the door, expertly slamming it behind him in a way that was bound to wake up neighboring patients. A distinct yell from the wall to her left side confirmed the girl's suspicions.

Mumbling an unheard apology on Pipit's behalf, she turned her attention back to the empty seat next to her.

"What's up with him?"

…

To say Link's leg throbbed was an understatement. He groaned inwardly as he shifted. His eyelids flickered loosely before opening to gaze upon…a ceiling. Confusion blanketed his features as his eyebrows scrunched up. How did he get here? _Where_ was here?

Squeezing his eyes shut, he heard the distinct sound of an animal rumbling. Fear quickly claimed the young man's eyes as he opened them again.

_Oh gods…_

His right hand reached instinctively behind his back, but gripped only cotton.

Completely disoriented, he started to panic. His fumbling hand searched in vain for the hilt of his sword. The rumbling grew progressively louder**.**

Link lolled his head to the right, willing his body to sit up. In pain, he grimaced. But, upon opening his eyes, he was surprised to find that the growling was not that of an enemy.

It was the soft snoring of one of his dearest friends, Midna.

Chuckling to himself in both humor and relief, he stared at the beautiful scene in front of him. The girl had her head propped in one one hand. Her hair hung in a slowly decaying ponytail. Lifting a bare hand, Link brushed a few rogue strands away from her pink, partially open lips. Her breathing didn't hitch in the slightest.

Tearing his gaze from the female knight, he scanned the perimeter of the room, and came across a second person.

Half-laying, half-sitting against the wall was none other than his trustee and nightmare, Pipit. His cap rested steadfastly over his shut eyes, and his arms were folded. The golden tunic lay in wrinkles around the male's body as well as the cream pants. The boots were crossed, one over the other. The long, deep breaths that rose and fell from his friend's chest told Link that he was asleep.

The blond blinked at the unexpected sight of his longtime friend. Pipit was one of a kind, Link had realized. The young man came in a package, one side displaying his loyalism and dedication to those close to him, while the other side was known to show the abrasive child inside of him. Pipit was a troublemaker at heart, defying all rules at the Academy as well as dogging nearly every unlucky, beautiful woman to cross his sights.

The patient stretched his arms high above his head, his body still in pain. Another groan escaped his chapped lips as he grasped the covers. The coldness of the room bit into his body as he removed the warmth of the blanket. Link winced slightly as he shifted his weight off the bed, struggling to swing himself onto the edge.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?"

Crap. Well, at least he _thought_ everyone was asleep.

Startled, Link nearly toppled off the mattress. He looked up from the bed in the direction of the voice. Brown eyes clashed with his.

"Oh. Hey, Pip."

The young man coughed dryly. "That wasn't a greeting, ol' chap. If you think that you can last two seconds on those legs of yours, you're wrong. So lie back down on the bed and tell me what the hell happened."

Rolling his eyes, Link complied with the older's command. "I had an accident."

A chortle sounded from the other side of the room. "Yeah, I figured _that _much." His voice was inlaid with sarcasm. "What? Did you try to haggle one of those pretty girls on the neighboring islands and get your butt kicked off the pier instead?"

Too tired for his friend's crude jokes, Link narrowed his eyes. "Unlike you, Pip, I don't go chasing after every single woman that comes prancing my way."

"Yeah, but you sure think it."

Frustrated, Link sighed. "If I could climb off this bed, I'd wrestle you to a ruined pulp for what you just said. But no, I don't think those thoughts. And in answer to your other 'question', no, I didn't."

Pipit shrugged his broad shoulders. "Whatevs, I guess. Listen, are you gonna buy me my drink or what? You're thirteen days overdue."

"Only you would count up the days for an overdue beer, Pip."

"Well, someone has to keep tabs on due payments."

"It's a drink, Pip, not a salary."

"Ah, yes, but it's good liquor. And don't get me started on the music you play every Friday night. Y'know, the guys have been missing you onstage. You're the only one talented with the strings. And guess who has to answer to their whines _every_ single time?" With a dramatic jerk of his thumbs, Pipit pointed to himself.

Link sighed again, rubbing the side of his face. "I'm sorry, Pip. Tomorrow's Friday, right? I'll go join them, then…" His words were muffled as he buried his head in the pillow.

"The bloody hell you ain't! Doctor's orders. _You_ are to stay in that bed until further notice."

Shocked, Link flipped onto his back to gawk at the knight. He was currently shuffling to his feet. Link nearly gasped, struck at the thought of being prevented any longer from returning to his mission.

"I can't just wait around!I have stuff to do! Important things!" Pipit rose to his full height and crossed his arms in expectation.

"Like…?"

"…W-well…you see…"

The knight nodded with an air of supremacy; Link couldn't help but notice the strikingly similar stance to that of Commander Eagus. "Just as I thought. If you're not gonna level with me, then you can kiss your sweet pass to freedom goodbye. See you around, Linky." The youth started out the door.

"Pipit!"

"I'll send you flowers, darling!" the young man called with his hand on the doorknob.

"Pip, wait! I need to find my-"

Slam.

"-sword." The hero stared at the door.

And with that, the world's greatest elusive was gone, leaving the confused in dire need of information once again. Link crossed his arms in disbelief. His thoughts ran amok at the idea of staying another _minute_ in the hospital room. He felt himself shake with anxiety, eager to get up and _go_.

The eerie quiet quickly assaulted the closed in space, creating a dense silence. Link huffed an irritated breath before switching eyes to the last remaining ally in the room. She still slept, unaware of the previous exchange. It was amazing how heavy of a sleeper she was, almost surpassing himself.

He exhaled, wondering. Perhaps he could convince her…

Suppressing a yawn, Link was suddenly overcome with drowsiness. He growled in frustration, angry at the fact that he would have to wait a while longer in the dismal room before he was recuperated enough to make an escape. He relaxed further into his bed, exhaustion pulling his eyelids closed.

_As soon as I wake up_, Link thought tiredly,_ I'll ask her._

Sleep overtook him.

…

"_Master…"_

_Link blinked __slowly__, his body __feeling light as a feather.__ He was floating in a dark void. __T__he blackness around him was consuming. Here, there seemed to be no gravity, nor any ground for that matter. It was a never ending abyss, empty of all life save for the sole being hovering between time and space._

_The youth glanced from left to right, searching for an answer to an ostensibly __insolvable__ question."Wh- where?"_

"_Master…"_

_A__ single voice penetrated the shadow like a knife, relieving __the__ distraught boy._

"_Fi? Is that you? Where am I?"_

_A moment of silence apprehended the expanse again before the sword spirit answered._

"_Apologies, Master. Due to my inability to reach you, I had to use __an alternative__ method so that we could communicate. I am sorry to say that I cannot materialize before your eyes in this form, as is the extent of my power. Please excuse my current incapacity."_

_Link scoffed casually, waving a hand at her apology._

"_It's nothing, Fi. Where are you? Do you need something?"_

_There was yet again another hush as though the spirit was having difficulty __speaking__. "You are in a realm that doesn't exist, Master Link. No one can reach it because it is in the depths of your own __imagination__."_

"_Ah. So what you're saying is this is a dream." The hero observed his surroundings, t__he space around him blank__**.**_

"_Correct, Master. __I__ must discuss a topic with you that __is of the utmost importance__. However, talking to you from such a __great__ distance weakens me. I fear that I __will not__ be able to keep in contact with you much longer. Therefore, __it is imperative that you locate the Goddess Sword__."_

_Link struggled to __keep his balance. "Okay__. Where are you exactly?" _

"_I will be waiting for you, Master Link. Please come find me…" Her voice dimmed._

"_Fi? Fi, wait! How am I supposed to find you if I don't know where to search? Fi? Fi!"_

"_Your peers, Master. Ask…and please hurry. I await __your return__…"_

_Link groaned as his head began to ache. "Fi, you don't understand! Wait…"_

_Suddenly, the air in the atmosphere shifted. Link __suddenly found himself careening through the abyss__._

"_Fi!"_

…

"Fi!"

Link shot straight into an upright position, breathing hard. His body was drenched with sweat, and the thin sheets clung to him.

The Skyloftian breathed a sigh and wiped his dripping forehead. He felt a nauseating headache approaching. Scanning the wall, he spotted a spherical window above the visitor chairs. Through it, moonlight spilled onto the stone floor in a luminescent half circle.

Underneath the lone window rested the still inert form of Midna. Her breathing was much deeper now. Her body was slumped against the back of the chair and her legs were tucked beneath her. She was oblivious to the world.

Link gazed at his dear friend questionably. Perhaps she knew where his weapon was located, but he doubted it. He smiled as she gave a little sniff and curled up into a ball. Soft rays of moonlight shone a golden halo around her fiery locks.

His smile grew. She looked like an angel.

Reaching over, he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

Another sigh, albeit slightly remorseful**,** echoed from the hero as he stood from his bed. He quickly discovered that he was unable to put weight onto his left leg; not without doubling over in pain, anyway. Confused, he ran a hand along the back of his thigh, wincing.

Bewilderment quickly morphed into horror.

_Oh gods__,__ no. I didn't…pull it, did I?_

Link squeezed his eyes shut in dismay. His leg seemed to be telling him without the smallest bit of hesitation that he had, indeed, pulled his hamstring. Reality swept in immediately.

_Okay…I'm gonna have to deal with this soon. I can't limp around everywhere like a__n invalid__. Ugh, probably pulled it when I was running around on the surface earlier._

His thoughts recalled as to what had happened prior to his arrival in Skyloft, but rapidly omitted the unpleasant reminder.

Hastily checking the pocket of his pants, he sighed in relief when he felt his dorm key still resting securely within the cotton. Inhaling once again, and with a grunt and a great deal of effort, Link swung his foot forward. He pivoted on his good, right leg.

"Okay. Here goes nothing."

Hobbling toward the door, Link reached the knob with his hand. With labored breathing, he grasped the frame. Leaning on it, he eyed his prison one last time. He didn't really want to leave his friend beside an empty bed, but he had no choice.

Apprehensive, Link continued out the door.

…

"Oh**,** goddesses."

The young knight pressed a sweaty hand to the stone wall. His chest rose and fell as he gasped for breath. His leg felt like it was on fire, and his clothes stuck to his body as if he'd taken a dip in the bath upstairs. He was utterly spent.

_Who__ knew such a short trip __could __be so tiring?_

The boy had just traversed down two agonizingly long stairways, not to mention countless hallways that seemed to stretch a mile long. He couldn't help but recall his trepidation when he had crossed the indoor bridge between the Infirmary and the Knight Academy upstairs. His clothes were literally soaked from the sweat that had streamed down his back and chest.

Bowing his head, Link stared at the floor. _I can't rest out here… Someone's bound to come by_. _But_… He returned his mournful gaze to the wooden door in front of him. _Where else can I go?_

"Oi! You there!"

Link snapped his head to the right. Catching sight of another knight, he shrank back. Standing a few feet away, the man put his hands on his hips.

"State your name and rank. What are you doing up at this hour?"

Link swallowed hard. The dim light of the torches lining the walls of the building cast obscuring shadows. Still, Link was able to make out the color of the man's tunic. Squinting, a dark, reddish hue assailed his eyes.

_Maroon…_

Thinking back, Link realized that this color had been given to the Senior Knights four years ago. Meaning, this guy was…

…A third year knight, as well as a patroller, no doubt.

While this was not the highest rank that one could achieve, it was fairly high up. Surely, this man had earned years' worth of respect from those in Skyloft.

Link would have to play up his innocence if he wanted to get away with this one. The last thing he wanted, no, _needed_ was to draw the attention of his instructors; or worse, the Headmaster.

"Um, Senior class Knight, Link, sir. I just had to use the restroom upstairs-" He gestured behind him toward steps that wound around to the second floor. "Then, I heard this noise from the kitchen…so I went to investigate. I didn't find anything, so…it must have been my imagination…"

The maroon clad knight narrowed his eyes.

After a few agonizing seconds of silence, the patroller spoke up. "Very well, but be sure to return to your dorm right away."

"Oh, this is my room." Link pointed to the door in front of him. This seemed to reassure the knight. He nodded his approval. "Alright, then. Good night, neophyte. At ease."

With a sharp ninety degree turn, the third year disappeared down the hall. Link grimaced at the elder's choice of endearment for him. He didn't favor being called an underclassman, even if it were true.

Sighing in relief, Link turned to face his door.

_Looks like I'll be spending the night here, then._

Inserting his key into the door handle, Link was beyond shocked when it opened by itself _before_ he unlocked it. A hand shot out of the room and grabbed the front of his shirt, effectively yanking him inside.

Link gasped as he was none too gently tossed into his room, wincing as his leg was bent.

"What the h-!"

"Shhhh!"

Dazed, Link glanced up from the bed to gawk at the intruder. His mouth hung open as the door was slid shut with a click. The figure stepped into the filtered moonlight.

"Pipit?**" **Link gasped, astonished. "What are you thinking? Are you crazy?"

The senior knight scoffed. "I believe I should be the one asking _you _that question."

"What the heck are you doing in my room?"

Pipit rubbed a hand over his face. "I figured you'd try to make an escape from the infirmary, Mr. Runaway. I was coming to check on you when I saw you sneaking down the hallway and into the Knight Academy, with an _injured leg_ no less."

"Well, _sorry_, Pip. But at the moment, I have more pressing matters to attend to. So if you would be _so kind _as to move…" Link's harsh tone snagged Pipit's attention.

Leaning his hands on his knees, Pipit looked boldly into the other's eyes. "What kind of 'pressing matters'?"

The blond heaved a shaky breath as he restrained his anger. "A sword, Pip. Do you know where they put my sword?"

The room was filled with silence. Link cocked his head in wonder and growing worry. His friend's eyes returned an intense glower. "Pip…"

Laughter suddenly shook the calm serenity of the building. Link looked on disbelievingly as his friend almost fell over in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Link hissed through clenched teeth. This only garnered more unwelcome laughter as Pipit tried to compose himself, but failed miserably.

"Pipit! For Hylia's sake, shut up! You're going to wake everyone up!"

Slowly, but surely, the laughter subsided to soft chuckles. Link groaned as he rubbed his eyes, hoping the nightmare would dissipate.

The knight shoved his elbows onto his knees as he rested his head in his hands. He grinned up at the confused face of his longtime friend.

"I-it's just that-" Another snicker. "Of all the things you could ask for, you want to know the placement of _your sword_? Dude, I'm not even gonna tell you how popular that joke will be among the ladies."

Link dropped his head into his hands. "Uggghhhh, not now, Pipit. Gods, must you always be so uncouth?"

"Hey, it's my nature."

"Whatever." He glared up at his friend. "Listen, could you please just tell me where my weapon is? You know, the one that I might stab you through with?"

Pipit beamed up at him. "Aww, does someone need a hug?"

"Pipit…"

"Argh, fine. I'll show you where it is, but you have to promise me you won't leave Skyloft 'til you're fully healed, okay?"

The young hero paused, debating his options. Finally, he nodded his head. "Fine…"

As soon as Link consented, the dark-haired youth jumped to his feet. "Great! Now let's get this party crackin'! And _no_ drinking allowed on this ride."

Exhaling, Link tiredly rose from the bed. He was bound to regret this later on.

Stepping towards the door and his suspiciously overeager friend, Link gripped one of the cotton shoulders of the bouncing youth. Brown orbs clashed with blue when the firmness of the grip increased. Pipit stopped his momentary jubilee as he saw the serious expression in the other's eyes.

"Look. I _can't _afford to be caught right now. There's something…vital that's come up, and it's absolutely critical that I'm not delayed any longer. I must reclaim my weapon at all costs, and…" Link glanced off to the side, feeling slightly guilty for having earlier taken out his frustrations on the one who had rescued him.

"…I'd like to know what happened since I passed out." He looked back up into his companion's eyes. Swallowing, he shuffled subtly on his feet. "So…"

A heavy silence fell between the two. Link was slightly unnerved at the quietness surrounding his normally talkative friend. He restrained himself from any further prompting, however, and awaited an answer with bated breath.

Pipit's brow seemed to furrow in contemplativeness, and he glared down at the tips of his dirtied, brown boots. His thumbs twiddled unsteadily as he was lost in thought. The silence that continued to drape over them almost began to irk Link in a way he never before felt. Vibrant, sapphire orbs narrowed.

He was never one to so quickly lose his patience. And yet, as Pipit occasionally shuffled his weight, fingers never ceasing their movement, Link began to feel himself losing it. The stillness was maddening.

A flicker of a golden haired woman sleeping peacefully flashed through his mind.

"_You think _you_ have it tough, hero? Who's the one that's been waiting for a millennia to be reawakened? Who are you to claim grounds of tolerance?" _

The voice practically spat at him in bitterness.

" _Just who do you think you are, _Link_?"_

The blond shook his head, aghast. How was this woman speaking, yet her being showed that of one sleeping?

Why was their such a resemblance between her and…?

"_She never loved you, hero…"_

Link blinked immediately, stunned by the sudden, swift change in voices. His eyes quivered until he quickly snapped back to reality. Pipit's eyes met his.

"You got me there, bud," he finally spoke, "I owe you that much." He stared beyond the boy, eyes fixating blankly at the wall behind him.

"I don't know as to when exactly you passed out, but I can fill you in as to when you arrived in Skyloft."

Link nodded solemnly, still disoriented from the strange vision he thought he saw. Giving the knight a friendly pat on the shoulder, he gave him a genuinely grateful smile.

"Thanks, Pipit. I'd appreciate it." Motioning a hand at the wooden door, he gestured, "Shall we?"

Pipit looked back into the blue eyes of his buddy. True to his nature, a slow, wily grin broadened on his face.

"We shall."

* * *

**I'm aware of the abrupt ending, but things will be explained in the next chapter! Please leave a comment and let me know how I did. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Sharp Dressed Man

**Hello, hello. I'm alive, yes, not dead. Apologies for the delay of this chapter. I meant to update sooner, but my life has been a bit hectic as of late. Some of the distractions were pure procrastination, but that couldn't be helped. Let's see…first, it was the Legend of Korra that caught my attention, then it was work in general, then I watched Rise of the Guardians, then I began drawing digitally, and then one of my dearest friends passed away not too long ago. So I've kinda been depressed lately. However, I'm finally starting to recover, so hopefully I'll be back in full swing soon. **

**On an additional note, this chapter is dedicated to first, SkywardDiamond (because she is an amazing example of a woman who does not just give up), and secondly, to the song **_**Sharp Dressed Man, **_**hence the title. The song really has no point to this chapter whatsoever, but I couldn't get it out of my head while writing this. Anyone else picture Pipit and Link wearing suits and shades while listening to that song? :/ And yes, I first heard it from Duck Dynasty. Go check it out for a laugh. It will make you happy, happy, happy. **

***Reference to Proverbs 18:24.**

* * *

Sharp Dressed Man

Normally an optimistic person, Link was surprised to find that he could only see the negative in what had transpired over the past few hours.

_Why on earth would the great, governing Goddess of the Sky admonish me in such a way?_

His mind kept meandering back to the vision he'd had of the woman garbed in white– the one who had spoken to him so condescendingly. The vision had been unnerving in its revelation. Link couldn't help but feel that he was missing the key message from the epiphany. His concentration had been warped by the woman's presence alone. Encased in a solid, amber cocoon, her resemblance to Zelda was beyond striking. Their facial complexions were almost identical in nature, with the exception of some minor features. The sleeping woman Link had envisioned bore the face of one who was much older in their years, and yet attained a youthful likeness.

She was the stark portrayal of the Goddess, Hylia.

A sudden jolt of pain burned from Link's thigh all the way to his left hip. His nostrils flared as he was ripped from his reverie, and a restrained scream lodged in his throat. His breathing grew rapid as his hand slammed against a wall in the hallway to keep his balance. The old feeling of nausea rolled in his stomach, causing the Skyloftian to close his eyes and wish with all his heart that he was anywhere but here.

Through squinted eyes he caught sight of Pipit continuing down the hall on tiptoe, completely unaware of the agony the other was feeling.

_Oh, good. Glad to know that my health is being so excellently monitored right now_, Link sarcastically thought to himself.

With a groan, he edged away from the wall and continued hobbling after his friend. Why he even agreed to this, he wasn't sure, but he was certain that he did _not _want to be limping through the Knight Academy at such an ungodly hour.

He missed his bed dearly.

Another corner rapidly approached the knights. As Pipit slowed his pace to peer around it like an impish ten-year-old boy, Link used the chance to catch up to him. He allowed his thoughts to drift again, remembering the second voice that had interfered in his vision.

How unnaturally deep it had sounded, emitting almost a hypnotizing tune as it uttered only a single sentence. The voice had been so familiar, but the recollection of its owner curtailed Link's memory.

What the being had said left him confused. Who was this mysterious person that had supposedly 'never loved' him? The timing of the voice had been too perfect; as soon as 'Hylia' had spoken, the person's words had slithered through his mind, and now they replayed over and over again in a melancholy repetition. The Skyloftian's immediate assumption was that the Goddess had never rightly loved him so, but that thought was self-defeating on its own. She was infallible and sovereign to all humans; emotions had no effect on her.

_At least, that's what the textbooks said._

With that possibility eliminated, there was really no one else Link could think of that would fit the whispered statement. There wasn't a single soul that truly hated his existence, with an exception of Groose and his small band of misfits. And while many students joked that the redhead was a girl because of his affection for his pompadour, the lack of humor was undeniable in the voice Link had heard.

This chain of thought caused Link to suddenly realize his ignorance with the power known as telepathy. One of his teachers had breezed through the topic while he was attending school, barely even touching on the subject. What little knowledge Link did have of the mythological power was that it took great practice and patience to master it, and an even greater person to physically and mentally achieve it.

The information was diminutive and downright laughable to be considered useful. Nevertheless, Link couldn't ignore the inkling in his mind that told him he might have just been on the receiving end of this unfathomable power, if but only for a moment.

Drifting back to the present, he soon caught up to his waiting partner, and they began to tackle the final hallway which led to their destination. The pair's breath came out uneven from the consistent use of stealth, having already avoided four patrollers earlier.

Like a gentle breeze stirring leaves in the air, Link's ears perked up intently on a near echo of a whisper that seemed to dance in his head.

_"It is strange, is it not?"_

The hallway stretched on forever through the quiet of the night, passing dorms of contentedly sleeping occupants. The hero blinked at the fickle shadows adorning the walls of the Knight Academy. They pirouetted around the glow of oil lanterns, seemingly attracting his attention.

Link's footsteps became impossibly slow.

_"This silly disposition of yours, sky child. I find it peculiar that you can hold steadfast to a woman who has utterly snubbed your little nose in the dirt. What will you do when the time comes for your inevitable demise?"_

Link gaped at the back of his friend's golden tunic as they snuck down the hallway. A smooth, almost melodic voice draped over the weary thoughts in his mind. He felt as though he were imagining a warmth rubbing over his tense shoulders.

_"Like a lamb to the slaughter, so have you been dearly mislead, my unfortunate hero. She will cut you off after your purpose has been completed. She is _using you_, sky child. Your childhood goddess, when in full glory, will discard you like the filth you are."_

The entrancing voice dawned on him like the flame of a candle illuminating the dark of a room. The demon lord...he could hear him...but how–?With a shuddering gasp, Link gritted his teeth.

_"What?" _He had to stop himself from saying the word out loud.

_"Stop trying to deny it, hero. Your flaxen-haired female has been playing you from the beginning. You are just a chip in the game. Ever since her flight to the past, you've known this."_

Link shook his head, anger instinctively flooding his senses and overpowering his bewilderment. The sudden urge to defend one's reputation came back strongly.

_"No, Zelda wouldn't–"_

_"Then, why have you been questioning her motives ever since our last meeting, sky child?" _The demon cut him off. _"And don't you dare feign ignorance. Guilt drapes you like a shroud, hero. It's evident in your thoughts, your words, _and_ your actions."_

Rage began to build within the Skyloftian at the verbal onslaught. His fists clenched in fury, his shoulders rising as he inhaled sharply.

_"Face it, human..."_

Link stiffened at the demon's words as phantom hands trailed sensually down his arms.

_"She's been lying through her teeth."_

_"And who's to say you're not doing the same?" Link_ _shot back._

_"I am you're mentor, sky child. Your instructor. I will break you, twist you, and mold you into the daunting hero you should be. Believe me when I say your mentality will be openly exposed and vulnerable to my crafting hand."_

_"You won't break me. I would rather die before you got the chance to manipulate my thoughts–"_

_"Not 'manipulate', sky child. Merely direct them onto a demeaning path. When you awaken from this fabricated dream that the Goddess has woven, then, and only then, will I begin your soul's redemption to something far more than glorious."_

_"...Only someone as twisted as you would believe that. I have nothing to be guilty of, and who is to say that you are not lying to me as well?"_

There was a pause from the demon lord, and Link glanced uneasily to the side. He closed his eyes, waiting, almost in anticipation.

Finally, a hush seemed to fall over the human's mind. He vaguely realized it was a sigh.

"_It would appear as though you still cling to your fallacies in light of the truth. Come to my side, human, and you will see through the blindfold she has instilled upon you. The unbreakable spirit, while nearly intangible, only lies in a dormant state. I believe it's about time you woke up, sky child."_

Link muttered incoherently under his breath; somehow, he knew the demon would hear him.

"_Despite what you may say, I lay hold of you, hero. Don't ever forget that. I look forward to our next encounter, sky child. It would be wise for you to do the same."_

With those parting words, the warmth lifted, and the demon lord's presence left him. Breathing raggedly, Link clenched his fists in hopes of retaining and dissolving his anger.

Blue irises widened as he continued slipping alongside the walls behind his friend. The only sound came from the soft plodding of leather shoes on stone. The interior of the building was chilly. Link caught a slight draft from somewhere above and shivered.

Another tremor of pain shuddered its way into Link's body. He was aware of the ache, but was numb to the effects of it.

His thoughts remained solely on what the demon had said. The condemning and disrespectful words rang a pulsing tune in his ears, even though the hallway basked in silence.

Link narrowed his eyes as he mentally swore revenge on the one he loathed greatly. He'd be damned before someone ever spoke that way about Zelda…and got away with it.

…

The two knights proceeded down into the gathering dark, occasionally pausing to stop and listen for any lurking patrollers in the area. As they reached the end of yet the tediously long hall, Link reached out to tap one of the golden shoulders in front of him as he nearly doubled over. His callous hands rested heavily on his knees as he bowed his head, panting.

Aware of his friend's rapidly depleting strength, Pipit gave the surrounding shadows a final, chary glance before he sidled up to Link's side.

"You ok, buddy?" His voice came barely above a whisper.

Struggling to catch his breath, Link merely nodded. He held up his finger to signal for a moment's rest.

Pipit laid a hand encouragingly on his back, giving Link a wry smile that could barely be made out in the dim glow of the oil lanterns.

With a jerk of his head, he gestured to the third and final stairs of the Academy which lay tauntingly in front of them. "Headmaster's office is up there. Last time I spoke with him, he said he was going to check out that sword of yours for some reason or another." He wiped a slick layer of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"My guess is that your blade is in his room right now."

Completely and utterly spent from limping secretively down the halls of the Academy, Link just blinked. His leg was taking the brunt of his pain, and the feeling of nausea was beginning to creep its way back into his stomach again. His eyes rolled slightly, spots dimming his vision.

Pipit eyed him cynically. "If you throw up on me, I swear to the Goddess that this whole Academy will know about your undeniable attraction to my muscular physique."

Link nearly puked right then and there. He gaped up at the older knight who shrugged a shoulder in return.

"For the record, Pip, I'm a heterosexual, but …," he trailed, "I'm not sure the same can be said about _you_."

"Hey, I never said the rumor would be true. But you don't need to worry about me. All we share is bromance, right, honey?" He winked at Link who only scoffed in return.

"Gosh, Pipit. Someday, you're gonna regret all the things you ever said during our years in the Academy."

"Meh. It makes for good memories. Besides, what would you do without my constant wit and hilarity?"

…

Upon Link's remarkably fast recovery, the pair soon ascended the stairs and found themselves at the wooden, double doors of the Headmaster's office. The floor housed many of both instructors and teachers alike, the Headmaster's room being but one of the many offices and dorms. Surprisingly, light spilled from the cracks underneath the doors, indicating a busybody inside.

"Who in their right mind would be up at this hour?" Pipit pulled at the protective layer of clothing on his sleeve, the weight of chainmail beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Well," Link said, staring curiously at the brass handles of the double oak doors, "there are currently two people snooping in the darkened halls of the Knight Academy, if that counts for anything."

"Note I said people in their _right _mind."

"True."

With measured raps, Link knocked on the thick doors. As hesitant footsteps could be heard approaching from the inside, Pipit shook the excess dirt from his shoes.

"I hope he has food." The knight then adjusted the woolen cap on his head.

"Just don't openly ask him for some. We don't need the Headmaster to think we're anymore loony for visiting him at this hour."

The twisting of a lock echoed into the quiet of the hallway as the door was opened. Light splashed onto the two young men's faces as they squinted at the figure in the doorway. Remembering his manners, Link placed a fisted hand on his chest and gave a reverent nod to the robed man.

"Good evening, sir." He sincerely hoped that Pipit was doing the same, rather than ogling around the large man to see if he could spot any food in the room.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Link could sense the Headmaster's surprise as he returned the greeting. "What, may I ask, has possessed you to come knocking on my door at this time of night?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Pipit mumbled. He received a subtle, but prompt elbow jab in the ribs.

"Sir, it was brought to my attention that you have had my sword ever since my arrival in Skyloft. Is it possible that I could have weapon back?" He blinked against the harshness of the light as he began to make out the man's features.

To his astonishment, the Headmaster began to chuckle quietly, his laugh almost matching that of an owl's.

"You never were a knight to travel far without your sword, huh, Link?" The elderly man smiled broadly. "Come on in. I have something important to discuss with you."

Beckoning the knights inside with a broad flourish of his massive hand, Gaepora held open the door for them. They stepped in timidly, the situation suddenly feeling more complex than it should be.

Link's eyes swept the interior of the room, squinting in the dim glow of the lighted candles. However, the familiar, tinted blue outline of his sword could not be made out in the choking shadows of the enormous room. Confused, Link raised a brow at the absence of the Goddess Sword.

He briefly reflected on what Fi had told him in his dream. Why couldn't she have just told him where the blade was? Why the secrecy? Was this another test from the Goddess?

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear Gaepora approach them from behind. He flinched at the sudden booming sound of the man's voice.

"Something important came up today, Sir Link, while you were sleeping. As a matter of fact…," he shuffled in front of the maroon chair behind his desk, "a few knights from one of the nearby islands paid me a visit…"

He trailed as he lowered himself heavily into the chair, sighing forlornly, all earlier signs of light joviality gone. A hand rubbed his aching temples, causing Link to glance at Pipit nervously.

Taking a step forward, he cleared his throat. "Sir?"

The Headmaster looked up and met Link's inquiring gaze. Leaning forward in his chair, he folded his hands on the mahogany desk.

"Up until this time, the knowledge of a sword blessed by the Goddess had been limited to a select few on Skyloft; you know this."

Link nodded sharply.

Gaepora continued, "However, upon the blade's awakening and acknowledgement of you as the chosen one, mentions of a possible 'hero' of the Sky Realm have traversed broadly throughout our neighboring denizens. Rumors have already spread like wildfire amongst the other islands and their leaders. As of such, they have been keeping a vigilant eye out for your imminent return from the surface."

Link gasped; Pipit gaped at him.

The elder's brow furrowed as he paused, trying to figure out how he should present his next set of words.

"I…met with the second-in-command leader of our closest neighbor of populated rock isles, the island Avasia. They were beyond perturbed at the fact that Skyloft had kept such a secret from everyone else for so long. As of such, a meeting was called right away, and the general's chief brought news that he was none too happy about it.

"Now," Gaepora shuffled through a cluttering stack of papers on his polished desk, drawing out a single document. "The chief was very brief in his persuading measures; in fact, he hardly gave me much of a choice during the short time we spoke."

He slid a thick pair of eyeglasses on his nose and squinted at the words barely legible from the tiny handwriting. "The general of Avasia has called for a further examination concerning this matter of your sword, which will eventually be followed up by an interrogation at the utmost convenience. He came and took your blade back with him while you were resting today. He and his men left Skyloft nearly two hours ago, so I would assume they have already made it back to Avasia. Even still, the chief was not clear in how long the general wanted to withhold this weapon."

A visage of disbelief overtook Link's eyes as the Headmaster handed him the paper. How could he be so close, and yet so far? He skimmed over the document, hardly believing the signature of approval down at the bottom from the general of Avasia.

His thoughts wandered to Zelda, and how she was feeling tonight, where she would sleep. He vaguely wondered if the past era of the surface was more forgiving in its harsh weather than it was in the present.

Pipit, however, was beyond fed up. He leaned his weight to one side as his arms remained crossed and a scowl on his face. "So, what you're saying is…some _guy_ from Avasia just dropped in on Skyloft, took _his_ weapon," he jerked a thumb at Link, "after a hardly eloquent speech, and left without so much as a goodbye? And all because a general told him to do so?"

The robed man before him nodded grimly. "I am afraid so, Sir Pipit. Even as an appointed executive chief of the Sky Realm, I cannot oppose the decisions of Avasia's general without giving it some rational thought. I…did not fully agree with the general's reasons as to why he wanted the Goddess Sword, but it was my consent that allowed the second-in-command of Avasia to take flight with such a blessed blade."

"But…_why_? Why would you allow them to…_do_ such a thing?" He trailed a moment before adding a contrite "sir".

Gaepora removed his glasses to look the golden knight in the eye. "I do whatever I choose based on the beliefs of certain outcomes. My judgment in this case cannot be biased merely because of an ill-timed inquiry from the general. Do I make myself clear, young man?"

Bowing his head, Pipit focused on the plush, ruby rug underneath his cracked leather boots. "My apologies, Headmaster. I meant no disrespect."

"As I know you didn't." The broad man smiled apologetically. "The both of you certainly are something else. 'A friend that sticketh closer than a brother'…I've yet to see a friendship more loyal than the one between you two."

Link and Pipit shared a sidelong glance.

"Well, with that said," he looked at Link, "I think that the sooner you leave for Avasia, the better. Set out for the general at dawn, and see if he will be willing to relinquish your sword by then. I'm sure he will have some things to discuss with you, anyways.

"Now, if you would excuse me…," he rose from the sturdy chair, "it _is_ late, gentlemen, and I am going to retire for the night."

Pipit and Link gave a respectful bow before turning to leave. They paused at the door when a voice stopped them.

"Oh, and boys?" They turned to gaze at the Headmaster, a suspicious twinkle in his eye. _He hasn't called us that since we were undergraduates in the Knight's Training classes_, Link thought.

"Don't let me catch you sneaking around the halls of this Academy in the dead of night ever again." A hint of a smile tugged at the edge of his lips.

"Yes, Sir." Link and Pipit answered simultaneously, quickly exiting out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

Once in the safety of the vacant halls, Pipit let out a low breath and slid down the side of a wall.

"Man, I thought we'd _never_ get out of there." He rubbed his tired eyes futilely.

Link only looked down at the never-ending hallway blankly. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from Gaepora, but it appeared that his return to the surface wouldn't be sooner than he anticipated.

With a sigh, he silently sent a prayer to the Goddess, hoping with all his might that tomorrow's trip would be beneficial.

…

As the hour dragged on and midnight drew nigh, the two knights found themselves returning to Link's dorm after sneaking in the dark once again. Sleepy eyed and their feet dragging along the cobble floor, they nearly tumbled into the room draped in shadow. Utterly exhausted, Pipit begged to spend the night on his friend's vacant couch, and Link reluctantly consented.

"If you snore, I swear I'll punch you in the face."

Across from him on the other side of the room, Pipit just snorted. "Like you're any better."

Link grunted indignantly. "I do not snore."

"Yeah? And how do you go about to prove that one?" He chuckled under his breath. "It's not like you can see for yourself whether or not you do. Besides, I bet ol' Fledge next door has got a few stories on you."

Link narrowed his eyes. "And I suppose you think you're any better?"

He only got a shrug in response. Deciding to ignore this, he tugged off the worn boots from his exhausted feet.

"I guess that the Headmaster pretty much explained everything that's happened since I got here, huh?" He sat on the inviting covers of his bed. He sure had missed sleeping in them…

"More or less. I don't think he touched on the fact that Midna's been waiting for you to wake up ever since we got you to the Infirmary." Brown eyes glanced at him slyly.

Link groaned, remembering the young woman he had left sleeping back in the hospital. "I suppose I should go get her." He rubbed a hand over his face. "I nearly forgot about her."

"Yeah, she's gonna be ticked if she wakes up to find that you're not there." Pipit chuckled.

"I'll go find her tomorrow morning. I can't risk going back out in those halls. Not with this leg." He rubbed his thigh sorrowfully.

Pipit nodded, staring at him contemplatively. "Looks like you won't be keeping your end of the deal we made, then, huh?"

Link's weak smile was the only answer he received. Frowning, Pipit growled unintelligibly under his breath.

Aware of his friend's grumbling, Link glanced at Pipit. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," was the sharp reply. Link raised an eyebrow at him but decided against saying anything further on the topic.

Instead, he reached over on his bed and tossed a spare pillow across the room to the occupied couch. A hand dexterously reached up and snatched the oncoming cushion in the air before it could smack the wall.

Link pulled at the outer layer of his clothes helplessly, his body too tired to feel the urgent need to take a bath and change. The attire he already wore would have to do for tonight. He blinked rapidly, a past question having once weighed on his mind now springing back to life.

With inept movements, the Skyloftian slowly drew back the covers on his bed. Seeing no other reason why he shouldn't, Link decided to go ahead and ask Pipit the question whose answer he anticipated but dreaded.

"Hey, Pip?"

"Nnnnnhhhhh…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Um," Link began, completing ignoring the other male's reply, "I was wondering if you've ever had a serious girlfriend."

A moment of silence passed between the two until Pipit flipped over on his side to face Link. "What makes you ask _that_?"

"Dunno. Just curiosity, I guess."

"Well," the brunet said as he rolled over on his back and gazed sightlessly at the ceiling, deep in thought, "it's hard to say. I mean, Karane and I are in a pretty strong relationship right now, if you know what I mean. But before her, I don't recall ever finding a girl who was really _that_ interested in me. They liked me for my looks –not my character. And that's just not right, man. I think I just became tired of girls treating me like scum."

"You weren't exactly any better than them, Pip," Link commented dryly.

"I'm not saying I was. Honestly, I think I've gone through more girls than I can count." He sighed.

A gulp forming in his throat, Link swallowed thickly. "Just…how _many_ girls are we talking about here, Pipit?"

"Hm. It started with…Saria, I believe…yeah, her. Whew, that relationship didn't last long at all."

"Saria? The girl we grew up with? You liked her?"

"Mhmm. But she was a touch-and-go type. Never really liked me. But, eh, that was when we were kids. She kissed me because I was her 'knight in shining armor', or so she said. I didn't even do much; only grabbed her dang horse's halter when it was trying to escape through an open gate on her ranch."

He shook his head at the memory. "That horse brought me a lot of grief."

Link rubbed the back of his neck. "But that was before we even moved to the Knight Academy. You couldn't have been older than twelve years. Did you really try to get a girlfriend at that age?"

"Heck, no. I already had one." Saria was just one of the firsts."

"Huh. What about when we moved to the Academy? Did anyone really show interest into you then?"

Pipit pounded the pillow behind him with a fist as he tried to get comfortable. "Like I said, no one has really seen through my appearance except for Karane…and also excluding Zelda. She was nice." His molasses eyes attained a faraway sparkle at the thought.

Catching the nearly now unspoken name of the blonde, Link's back stiffened at the mention of her.

"Zelda? Since when did you two date?" He threw a quizzical glance over his shoulder from arranging the covers on his bed. His bangs fell over his eyes, making it near impossible for Pipit to distinguish his expression. He decided to maintain a nonchalant look, though, having heard the underlying, warning tone in the knight's voice.

Running a hand through his brown hair, he removed his cap. "We weren't really an 'item' if that's what you mean. We kinda just…hung out together, shared a few meals, went to dances, gave an occasional kiss on the cheek. It was never anything too serious."

A smirk shone on his face as his eyes crinkled mischievously. "Don't worry. She's all yours, Link. That was ages ago."

A yawn escaped the individual as the other just gaped on, ears turning a slight shade of red. Link resumed his tug of war with the blankets, his arms sputtering in jerky movements as he busied himself. The golden clothed knight saw right through him though, and smiled to himself.

Link bit the side of his mouth as he worked, his mind not really focused.

Had Zelda ever really had an interest in Pipit? It made him give pause to the idea of seeing those two together. While slightly weird, he realized that they would actually make a cute couple.

The thing that stumped him was how he never saw it. He and Zelda used to spend time together always, she being one of the only girls to openly befriend him first.

_Gosh, Zel, I miss you so much. _

Link slipped onto his bed, mindful of his leg, and wrapped the covers around his body as a shiver ran down his spine.

_I just hope you're safe right now…wherever you are._

He heard Pipit drop his own boots onto the floor from across the room. As soon as the rustling of fabric quieted, Link reached for the candle on the desk beside his table that had been burning for some time, and blew out the flame. The room was immediately doused in shadow, but that didn't stop either knight's thoughts from reminiscing over the day's events.

Finally, Pipit broke the silence.

"Hey, chump?"

"Hmm…?"

"Do you…," the knight hesitated, uncertain, but forced himself to continue, "…do you think Karane truly feels the same way about me?"

Link gazed up at the dark ceiling of his dorm. It had been ages since he'd last gone to sleep with a roof over his head. His eyes had become accustomed to watching a thick, impenetrable cloud stare back down at him–so long had his mission been. He had missed the luxuries Skyloft gave; the extent of how much he'd actually missed their presence was greater now than when he had fallen asleep many a night on the land below the cloud barrier.

"I don't really know, Pipit, but," he spared a glance over to his friend's tense form lying on the couch.

_He looks so much different now since I've come back from the surface. Could it be possible that I'm responsible for the worn look in his eyes? Did my long absence affect him somehow?_

"I do know that if your heart is in the right place, then she will see you for the amazing guy you really are."

There was another moment of silence between the two. Pipit scratched his chin, deep in thought.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Tch." The golden knight subconsciously played with the collar of his uniform. The faintest of smiles could be seen on his face.

"Thanks, man. You know," he stretched his arms until a satisfying crack could be heard, "you're not so bad yourself. Heh, won't be long till Midna finally notices you like she _really_ should, and then you two will be off and getting married." He laughed distantly to himself. "I bet she and you will have more kids then old Miss Cyrna down in the village."

Link blanched at the thought, but he couldn't stop the blood that quickly rushed to his face. "She has _eleven children_, Pipit."

"Yep. She probably would have had more if her husband hadn't died."

The Skyloftian coughed loudly. "Your point?"

"My point is you and Midna will be getting it on so often, you'll have to hire a babysitter just to watch the kids on a _moment's_ _notice_, know what I mean?"

Link didn't answer and just shook his head. _Gods, Pipit._

"Guess we may as well get to sleep if tomorrow's gonna be an 'action packed adventure'." The sarcasm in Pipit's voice was plainly evident.

"Yeah. Get some rest, Pip. 'Night." Link pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

"'Night."

As they both settled back into silence, Link tightly shut his eyes, but a certain someone just wouldn't leave him to sleep in peace.

With a sigh, he gaped back at the ceiling which now made him feel claustrophobic.

Thoughts of her ran rampant through his mind like a plague. He realized something that he should have asked himself sooner before his quest –before he even began to hang out with Zelda.

_Midna…_

He stared helplessly upwards.

_What am I going to do with you?_

* * *

**Feel free to point out any writing errors. Review?**


End file.
